


Ashes, The Rain & Us

by Morwen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Age Swap, Arguing, Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, Family Drama, Gambling, Gen, John Winchester Tries, Kid Fic, Protective Sam Winchester, Running Away, Sam being tired and done with this life 24/7, Younger Dean Winchester/Older Sam Winchester
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Sam ist vier Jahre alt, als seine Mutter bei einem Feuer stirbt.Eine Sam&Dean-Age!Swap-AU.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ashes, The Rain & Us

**Author's Note:**

> Diese FF ist meine Version des "Was wäre, wenn Sam Winchester der ältere Bruder gewesen wäre"-Szenarios.  
> Es ist also keine reine Nacherzählung der Ereignisse der Serie, sondern entwickelt sich ab einem gewissen Punkt in eine andere Richtung, weil Sam einfach ein ganz anderer Charakter ist, als sein Bruder, und andere Entscheidungen für sie beide getroffen hätte.
> 
> Der Titel der Geschichte stammt von dem Song [Ashes, the Rain and I](https://youtu.be/6N_lYVgMg7U) von James Gang.

Als Sam vier Jahre alt war, starb seine Mutter bei einem Feuer.

Er erinnerte sich später nur noch vage an die Ereignisse jener Nacht, doch er sollte nie vergessen, wie sein Vater ihm seinen in Decken gewickelten, kleinen Bruder in die Arme legte und ihn anwies, zu rennen und nicht zurückzublicken, bis er und Dean in Sicherheit waren.

Es waren Worte, die sich für immer in Sams sensible Seele brennen sollten, und Dean zu beschützen wurde in den nächsten Jahren seine größte Lebensaufgabe.  


Neben dem rigorosen Waffen- und Kampftraining, dem sein Vater ihn unterzog, sobald Sam alt genug war, um eine Pistole zu halten, lernte er auch, sich um ein Kleinkind zu kümmern: es zu wickeln und zu kleiden, es mit Nahrung zu versorgen und am Abend ins Bett zu bringen, wenn John auf Jagd war.

Und das war er im Laufe der Jahre mit zunehmender Häufigkeit.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem lebhaften, kleinen Bruder war Sam ein in sich gekehrter, schweigsamer Junge. Er hatte nur selten ein Lächeln für Menschen übrig, die nicht Dean waren, doch er beobachtete viel und hatte eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe.

Mit sieben kümmerte er sich bereits selbstständig um den Haushalt und mit neun half er regelmäßig, seinen Vater wieder zusammenzuflicken, wann immer er verletzt von einer Jagd zurückkehrte. Nachdem Dean im Jahr darauf in die Schule gekommen war, war Sam derjenige, der mit ihm Lesen und Schreiben übte und ihm bei den Hausaufgaben half, und immer wenn Dean eine schriftliche Erlaubnis seiner Eltern für einen Schulausflug brauchte, fälschte Sam Johns Unterschrift, um seinem Bruder die Teilnahme zu ermöglichen.

Und für lange Zeit war dies – sich um Dean zu kümmern und seinem Vater ein guter Sohn zu sein – Sams Leben.

Und der einzige Preis, den er dafür zahlte, war seine Kindheit.  


Für Dean war Sam die wichtigste Konstante im Leben.

Er hing sehr an seinem Bruder, emotional und wortwörtlich. Obwohl Dean bald zehn wurde, schliefen die beiden Brüder nachts immer noch zusammen in einem Bett. Zum einen, weil ein Zweibettzimmer weniger kostete, als eines mit drei Betten, und zum anderen, weil Dean sich nur dann sicher fühlte und entspannt schlafen konnte, wenn er sich nachts wie ein kleiner Krake mit Armen und Beinen um Sam wickeln konnte, wie er es von klein auf gewohnt war.

Sam war sicher nicht arrogant, aber es fühlte sich dennoch gut an zu wissen, dass sein kleiner Bruder niemanden so anbetete, wie ihn – nicht einmal ihren Vater.

Oh, es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Dean Johns Autorität respektierte, aber Fürsorge und Wärme fand er vor allem bei Sam. Und Verständnis, wenn er wieder mal mit aufgeplatzten Fingerknöcheln oder einem blauen Auge zum Motel zurückkehrte, weil auf dem Schulhof jemand seinen Vater als Versager beschimpft hatte.

„Sie kennen uns nicht, Dean“, sagte Sam an einem dieser Tage, als er die Hände seines kleinen Bruders verband. „Sie verstehen nicht, was wir durchgemacht haben.“

„Und darum dürfen sie damit davonkommen?“, fragte Dean aufgebracht.

Sam seufzte.

Er war erst vierzehn Jahre alt, aber in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Müdigkeit eines Vierzigjährigen.

„Es spielt keine Rolle“, erwiderte er. „In zwei Wochen sind wir eh wieder weg, was soll es uns also kümmern, was sie denken?“

„Sie haben trotzdem kein Recht, Dad zu beleidigen!“, protestierte Dean. „Oder dich!“

Sam runzelte die Stirn.

„Mich?“

„Sie haben dich ein Weichei genannt!“

Sam dachte kurz darüber nach, dann legte er seinem kleinen Bruder die Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihn ruhig an.

„Dean, sie haben keine Ahnung, was wir tun, und was für Dinge in der Dunkelheit lauern“, sagte er. „Würden sie auch nur mit einem _einzigen_ der Monster konfrontiert werden, die wir schon getroffen haben, dann würden sie sich vor Angst in die Hosen machen.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen“, fuhr er fort. „Denn am Ende beschützen wir auch Leute wie _sie_ vor den Ungeheuern.“

„Aber es ist nicht _fair_ “, murmelte Dean. „Ich finde, sie haben es nicht verdient, dass wir sie retten.“

Sam schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Wenn sie es nicht verdient haben, dann hat es keiner verdient, Dean. Denn niemand ist perfekt. Wir machen alle mal dumme Fehler.“

Daraufhin sagte sein Bruder nichts mehr.

Aber Sams Worte schienen ihm zu denken zu geben, denn er kehrte von da an nur noch selten mit blutigen Fingerknöcheln heim.  


Zwei Monate später tötete Dean sein erstes Monster, eine Shtriga, die sie bis in ihre Unterkunft verfolgt hatte.

Es gelang Sam, sie mit der Schrotflinte zu schwächen, doch sein kleiner Bruder war schließlich derjenige, der ihr den Todesstoß verpasste.

Als Sam ihm danach vorsichtig das blutige Messer aus der Hand nahm, stand Dean noch immer so unter Schock, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte und nicht auf seinen Namen reagierte. Erst als Sam sich wortlos neben ihn setzte und ihn an sich zog, zeigte Dean wieder eine Reaktion, und er warf sich in Sams Arme und klammerte sich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender.

Sie sprachen für den Rest der Nacht kein Wort und es sollte Stunden dauern, bis Dean sich wieder beruhigt hatte und schließlich erschöpft an Sams Brust eingeschlafen war.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sam sich wünschte, dass er auch jemanden hätte, der ihn in einer solchen Nacht in die Arme nehmen würde.

Doch als John im Morgengrauen zurückkehrte, war es dafür längst zu spät.  


Im selben Jahr hatte Sam seine erste, große Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater.

Es war nicht neu, dass Sam ihm widersprach, insbesondere wenn es darum ging, seine und Deans Interessen zu vertreten, doch bisher war es nie so ausgeartet.

Es war Frühsommer und sie waren zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder für mehr als drei Monate am selben Ort. Die lokale Highschool war eine der besseren, die Sam bisher besucht hatte, und auch Dean fühlte sich sehr wohl an seiner Schule und kam oft erst spät am Nachmittag zurück nach Hause, braungebrannt und voller Sommersprossen, weil er sich nach dem Unterricht noch stundenlang mit seinen Klassenkameraden in der Stadt und der Umgebung herumgetrieben hatte.

Sam hatte seinen kleinen Bruder selten so unbesorgt und glücklich erlebt, wie in diesen paar Monaten, und auch John entging nicht, wie gut die Atempause seinem Jüngsten tat, und er schien weniger verbittert und müde als sonst.

Bis eines Abends ein Anruf kam und der Ausdruck auf Johns Gesicht im Verlauf des Gesprächs immer ernster wurde – und Sam wusste, dass es mit dem Frieden vorbei war.

„Pack deine Sachen“, sagte sein Vater, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte. „Und sag Dean, er soll sich abfahrbereit machen.“

„Abfahrbereit?“ Sam sah ihn beunruhigt an. „Was ist passiert?“

„Travis braucht meine Hilfe“, erwiderte John. „Sein aktueller Fall ist gefährlich und allein wird er es nicht schaffen. Wir fahren los, sobald ihr fertig gepackt habt.“

Sam rührte sich nicht. Er dachte an seine Schulkameraden, deren Freundschaft und Respekt er sich in den letzten Monaten so hart erarbeitet hatte, und an Dean, der im Schlafzimmer gerade seine Hausaufgaben machte. Erst vor einer Woche war sein kleiner Bruder dem Football-Team seiner Schule beigetreten und am Freitag würde er sein erstes Spiel haben. Schon seit Tagen war er so aufgeregt, dass er kaum von etwas anderem sprach.

„Gibt es niemand anderen in der Nähe, der ihm helfen kann? Ich schreibe in zwei Wochen Prüfungen, Dad, ich will nicht schon wieder das Schuljahr vorzeitig abbrechen“, sagte Sam. „Und was ist mit Dean? Du weißt, wie sehr er sich auf Freitag gefreut hat.“

„Er wird es verstehen“, entgegnete sein Vater nur. „Das hier ist wichtiger.“

„Er ist zehn!“, widersprach Sam. „Und für ihn ist _Football_ im Moment das wichtigste.“

John starrte ihn an. Sam konnte spüren, wie sein Gesicht rot anlief, doch er gab nicht klein bei, sondern erwiderte trotzig den Blick seines Vaters.

„Das eben war keine Bitte, Sam“, sagte John schließlich mit warnender Stimme. „Ich habe dir einen Befehl gegeben und ich erwarte, dass du ihn befolgst.“

„Und wenn ich nein sage?“, fragte Sam stur.

„Ich diskutiere das nicht mit dir!“, erwiderte John. „Ich treffe immer noch die Entscheidungen in dieser Familie, und wenn ich dir etwas sage, dann hast du verdammt noch mal zu hören!“

„Warum? Es ist nicht nur _dein_ Leben, um das es hier geht!“

Die Augenbrauen seines Vaters zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen.

„Denkst du, das ist mir nicht bewusst?“, donnerte er dann. „Denkst du, ich will nicht das Beste für euch beide?“

„Wenn das so wäre, dann würdest du mit uns an dem Ort bleiben, an dem wir das erste Mal seit langem wieder glücklich sind!“, rief Sam wütend. „Stattdessen schleifst du uns durchs halbe Land für eine weitere Jagd, bei der du jederzeit sterben könntest!“

John sah ihn für einen Moment an, als hätte Sam ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

Dann senkte er den Blick und wandte sich ab.

„Wenn es dir nicht passt, dann kannst du ja gehen“, sagte er leise. Und fügte dann hinzu: „Pack deine Sachen.“

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und warf die Tür schwungvoll hinter sich ins Schloss.

Sam stand in der Mitte des Raums und fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

Noch nie hatte sein Vater so etwas zu ihm gesagt – noch nie hatte er Sam vor die Wahl gestellt, dieses Leben hinter sich zu lassen.

Nicht, dass Sam bisher nie über diesen Schritt nachgedacht hatte. Ernsthaft erwogen hatte er es jedoch nicht. Denn dafür müsste er Dean zurücklassen.

Und wenn es eine Sache gab, die er nicht übers Herz brachte, dann war es das.

Nach dem kurzen, aber heftigen Wortwechsel zitterte Sam am ganzen Körper und als er die Tür des Schlafzimmers öffnete, stand Dean sofort vom Bett auf, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass die Tür aufging.

„Ihr seid ganz schön laut geworden“, sagte er besorgt. „Was ist los?“

Doch anstatt sofort zu antworten, zog Sam seinen kleinen Bruder in seine Arme und legte das Kinn auf seinen Kopf.

„Sam?“, ertönte Deans Stimme gedämpft an seiner Brust. „Sam, du erdrückst mich. Ist alles okay?“

Sam rieb sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, dann löste er sich wieder von seinem Bruder.

„Dad hat einen Anruf von Travis bekommen“, sagte er leise. „Wir fahren noch heute Nacht los.“

Und als er sah, wie bei diesen Worten die Vorfreude und Hoffnung der letzten Tage in Deans Augen starben, wusste Sam, dass es nicht so weitergehen konnte.  


Als Sam fünfzehn war, fing er an, erste Pläne zu schmieden.

John war mittlerweile oft tagelang – manchmal sogar eine Woche – unterwegs. Er ließ seinen Söhnen immer etwas Geld da, um in der Zwischenzeit über die Runden zu kommen, doch manchmal wurde es eng und Sam musste kreativ werden, wollte er Dean und sich ernähren.

Diebstahl stand außer Frage, dadurch würde er nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, sollte er erwischt werden, und das konnte Sam nicht riskieren.

Doch im letzten Jahr war er ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und auch seine Stimme war deutlich tiefer geworden. Mit seinem gefälschten Führerschein ging er immer häufiger als volljährig durch, was ihm den Zutritt zu vielen, neuen Orten ermöglichte, unter anderem Bars und Casinos.

Und wie sich herausstellte, war Sam ein _verdammt_ guter Pokerspieler.

Er wurde nie übermütig oder ging zu hohe Risiken ein, aber er sorgte stets dafür, dass er mit wenigstens der doppelten Menge Geld, die er ins Spiel gebracht hatte, wieder nach Hause zurückkehrte.

Und zum ersten Mal kam ihm dabei ihr nomadischer Lebensstil entgegen, denn nicht selten ließ er in solchen Nächten aufgebrachte Mitspieler zurück, die verärgert darüber waren, von einem Teenager abgezockt worden zu sein.

Mit Poker erschloss sich Sam eine wichtige Einkommensquelle. Es gab ihm die Möglichkeit, Geld anzusparen, ohne dass sein Vater davon erfuhr, und Sam achtete penibel darauf, den Umschlag mit den ganzen Scheinen stets tief in seinem Rucksack zu vergraben, damit John ihn nie finden würde.

Selbst Dean erzählte er nicht davon – noch nicht – wollte er doch erst eine Weile sparen, bevor er weitere Pläne schmiedete.  


Der Winter ging allmählich in den Frühling über, als Sam in Utah im Kampf gegen einen Poltergeist so schwer verletzt wurde, dass er sich fast das gesamte Frühjahr über davon erholen musste.

John schaffte es ganze zwei Wochen lang, bei seinen Söhnen zu bleiben und sich um Sams Verletzungen zu kümmern, bis ihn die nächste Jagd wieder in die Ferne zog. Sam konnte nicht sagen, dass er überrascht war, und obwohl er dankbar war für die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, so hatte er doch das Gefühl, freier atmen zu können, sobald sein Vater nicht mehr da war.  


„Ich habe das Geld gefunden“, sagte Dean eines Morgens, als er die Verbände auf Sams Rücken wechselte.

An dem Tag, an dem Sam verletzt worden war, hatte er stundenlang mit bleichem Gesicht neben seinem Bett gesessen und seine Hand gehalten, während sein Bruder immer wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit abgedriftet war. Sam hatte noch nie zuvor eine solche Angst in den Augen seines kleinen Bruders gesehen, wie an jenem Tag, und er hatte sich geschworen, dass er alles dafür tun würde, Dean nie wieder so viel Leid zu bescheren.

„Ich habe Dad nichts davon erzählt“, fuhr Dean fort. „Aber ich will wissen, was du damit vorhast.“

Sam gab für lange Zeit keine Antwort.

Erst als Dean seine Arbeit beendet hatte, drehte sich Sam zu seinem Bruder herum und sah ihn an.

Offen erwiderte Dean seinen Blick.

Sein Gesicht war in den letzten Monaten schmaler geworden und hatte endgültig seine kindliche Rundlichkeit verloren. Immer häufiger entdeckte Sam dieselbe Müdigkeit in seinen grünen Augen, die er auch selbst empfand, seit... ja, seit wann eigentlich? Vermutlich seit dem Moment, in dem er mit Dean in den Armen aus seinem brennenden Elternhaus geflüchtet war.

Dean war erst elf Jahre alt, aber er wirkte älter und erschöpfter als die meisten Erwachsenen, die Sam bisher in seinem Leben getroffen hatte, und es brach ihm fast das Herz.

Sam warf einen Blick zu seiner Reisetasche hinüber, in der er den Umschlag mit dem Geld verstaut hatte.

Dann sah er seinem kleinen Bruder wieder ins Gesicht.

Er hatte diesen Augenblick so lange wie möglich hinauszögern wollen, doch dies war die Stunde der Wahrheit.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir verschwinden?“, fragte er. „Nur du und ich?“

Dean machte für einen Moment ein verwirrtes Gesicht. Doch als er verstand, was Sam damit ausdrücken wollte, zog er überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du willst, dass wir _Dad verlassen?_ “, fragte er

„Ich will, dass wir die Chance auf ein Leben haben, das aus mehr als dem hier besteht“, stellte Sam klar und machte eine Geste, die sowohl die Verbände um seinen Oberkörper als auch den Rest des Zimmers einschloss. „Ein Leben ohne Monster, in dem wir zur Schule gehen und Freunde haben können, so wie andere Teenager auch.“

Dean dachte kurz darüber nach, bevor er energisch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber wir _sind_ nicht wie andere Teenager, das hast du selbst oft genug gesagt“, erwiderte er. „Und die Monster verschwinden auch nicht, nur weil wir aufhören, sie zu jagen!“

Sam seufzte auf. „Dean...“

Zugegeben, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es einfach werden würde, dafür kannte er seinen kleinen Bruder zu gut.

„Außerdem können wir Dad nicht allein lassen“, fuhr Dean fort. „Wer kümmert sich um ihn, wenn wir nicht länger da sind? Wer unterstützt ihn bei der Jagd, wenn er mal Hilfe braucht?“

„Dean, Dad ist ein erwachsener Mann und dieses Leben zu führen war _seine_ Entscheidung“, sagte Sam. „Im Gegensatz zu ihm haben wir aber nie dieselbe Wahl gehabt; wir wurden in dieses Leben hineingezwungen. Und ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich möchte nicht auf der Jagd sterben, sondern mein eigenes Leben führen und meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen können.“

Dean verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„... ich werde Dad trotzdem nicht verraten“, beharrte er.

Es tat weh, aber Sam hatte geahnt, dass sein Bruder sich so entscheiden würde.

„Wenn das dein Beschluss ist, dann werde ich ihn respektieren.“ Sams Stimme war leise. „Aber ich kann das nicht länger. Mit anzusehen, wie Dad sich für den Job kaputtmacht, ist schon schwer genug, aber dann auch noch meinen kleinen Bruder–...“

Er unterbrach sich und schluckte schwer. Allein der Gedanke war unerträglich.

Dean ließ seine Arme langsam wieder sinken und zum ersten Mal spiegelte sich Unsicherheit in seinem Blick.

„Du würdest auch ohne mich gehen?“, fragte er.

Sam schlug die Augen nieder. „Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, mit mir zu kommen, Dean. Ich möchte es auch gar nicht. Wenn du bleiben willst, dann bleib. Vielleicht wird Dad dann auch nicht mehr so oft wegfahren, ich weiß es nicht. Aber sobald ich genug Geld zusammenhabe, werde ich verschwinden.“

Dean stand vom Bett auf.

„... okay“, sagte er, ohne Sam dabei anzusehen.

Er kletterte auf den Sessel vor dem Fernseher und fing an, sich durch die Kanäle zu schalten.

Sam, der wusste, dass sich das Thema damit für seinen Bruder vorerst erledigt, aber keinesfalls endgültig geklärt hatte, machte es sich derweil wieder in seinem Bett bequem und war kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen.  


Sam hätte damit rechnen müssen, das hätte er wirklich.

Dennoch wurde sein Vertrauen in Dean kurzzeitig erschüttert, als John am Morgen nach seiner Rückkehr zum Motel mit einem Briefumschlag in der Hand vor Sams Bett stand.

„Gibt es etwas, was du mir mitteilen möchtest, Sam?“, fragte er mit einer Stimme, die Sam augenblicklich klarmachte, dass es in diesem Moment eine _sehr_ schlechte Idee wäre, sich mit seinem Vater anzulegen. „Wem gehört dieses Geld?“

„Mir“, erwiderte er und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf.

Dabei entdeckte er Dean, der hinter John stand, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Er wirkte nervös und unglücklich und schaffte es nicht, Sam in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ernsthaft?“ John runzelte die Stirn, während er einen Blick in den Umschlag warf. „Sam, das sind über tausend Dollar. Wo hast du so viel Geld her?“

„Ich habe es nicht gestohlen, wenn das deine Frage ist!“

Es verletzte Sam, dass sein Vater diese Möglichkeit überhaupt in Betracht zog.

„Sondern?“

Sam seufzte. „Ich habe es beim Pokern gewonnen.“

„Beim ... Pokern.“ John sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich fasse es nicht. – Verdammt, Sammy, ich weiß, dass du smart bist, aber habe ich dir nicht oft genug gesagt, dass du bei solchen Dingen vorsichtig sein musst? Wenn die falschen Leute davon Wind bekommen...“

„Ich _war_ vorsichtig!“, beteuerte Sam. „Und ich habe nie um zu hohe Geldbeträge gespielt!“

„Das will ich auch hoffen“, erwiderte sein Vater scharf. „Und was hattest du damit vor? Wolltest du dir ein Auto kaufen?“

„Unter anderem“, sagte Sam zähneknirschend und warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu, der Dean in die Küche flüchten ließ.

„... ich verstehe.“ John klang mit einem Mal sehr müde.

Er setzte sich schwerfällig auf sein Bett und rieb sich das Gesicht. „Hör zu, Sam, du magst mich und dieses Leben hassen, aber du bist noch immer minderjährig. Und bis du erwachsen bist, werde ich alle wichtigen Entscheidungen für dich treffen, ob es dir passt oder nicht.“

Er sah auf den Umschlag in seinen Händen hinab.

„Dein Geld werde ich behalten und es dir an deinem achtzehnten Geburtstag wiedergeben. Danach kannst du meinetwegen tun und lassen, was du willst.“

Sam gab keine Antwort.

„Außerdem möchte ich, dass du mir bis heute Abend alle gefälschten Ausweise in deinem Besitz wieder zurückgibst“, fuhr John fort. „Wenn ich nicht darauf vertrauen kann, dass du sie nicht missbrauchst, dann hast du sie nicht verdient.“

Sam nickte knapp. Seine Hände umklammerten den Rand seiner Bettdecke so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Und noch etwas...“

John senkte die Stimme. „Du wirst Dean aus der ganzen Sache heraushalten und ihn nicht weiter dazu drängen, mit dir wegzulaufen. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

„Ja, Sir“, stieß Sam zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Gut.“

John erhob sich wieder.

„Ich werde Vorräte besorgen fahren“, sagte er. „Ich bin in ein paar Stunden wieder zurück. – Dean!“

„Ja?“, ertönte es aus der Küche.

„Mach deine Hausaufgaben.“

„Mh-hm“, machte Dean.

Dann wandte John sich wieder seinem ältesten Sohn zu.

„Und Sam...“

Sam hatte seinen Blick stur auf das Fußende seines Bettes gerichtet und weigerte sich, seinen Vater anzusehen.

„Bitte ruh dich gut aus.“

Mit diesen Worten kehrte er Sam den Rücken zu und griff nach seiner Lederjacke.

Doch bevor er ging, blieb er noch mal für einen Augenblick stehen.

„Ich liebe euch Jungs und will nur, dass ihr sicher seid“, sagte er leise. „Ich hoffe, das weißt du.“

Sam gab keine Antwort.

Dann war John auch schon verschwunden.  


Sobald sie allein waren, fuhr sich Sam leise fluchend mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Dann rief er nach seinem Bruder.

„Dean? – Dean, komm her!“

Doch sein kleiner Bruder ließ sich nicht blicken. Vermutlich fürchtete er sich zu sehr vor Sams Zorn, um ihm unter die Augen zu treten.

Sam seufzte.

„Dean, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich“, rief er dann. „Ich verstehe, wieso du es getan hast. Ich will nur mit dir reden.“

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

Dann öffnete sich mit leisem Klicken die Badtür und Dean kam zögerlich auf ihn zu, Angst und Unsicherheit im Blick.

„Setz dich“, sagte Sam und nickte zu Deans Bett hinüber. Aufgrund von Sams Verletzungen hatten sie zur Ausnahme mal wieder ein Dreibettzimmer bezogen.

Dean kam seiner Aufforderung wortlos nach.

Sam dachte kurz nach. Dann beschloss er, nicht erst um den heißen Brei herumzureden und sprach:

„Du willst nicht, dass ich gehe, darum hast du mich an Dad verraten. Ist es nicht so?“

Dean schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

„Vielleicht“, entgegnete er und Sam hätte fast gelächelt. Sein Bruder konnte so ein Sturkopf sein.

„Geld hin oder her – ich werde trotzdem einen Weg finden“, fuhr er ruhig fort. „Das muss dir klar sein.“

Dean ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Hasst du mich so sehr?“, fragte er.

Die Frage traf Sam so unvorbereitet, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder einen Moment lang nur mit offenem Mund anstarren konnte.

„... bitte was?“, fragte er schließlich.

„Ob du mich so sehr hasst, dass du es nicht erwarten kannst, von hier wegzukommen“, wiederholte Dean, und erst jetzt bemerkte Sam die Tränen in seinen Augen.

Was auch immer im Kopf seines Bruders vorging, er war definitiv zu den falschen Schlüssen gekommen und Sam konnte das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Oh, Dean...“

Unter Schmerzen stand er von seinem Bett auf und humpelte zu Dean hinüber, um den Jungen in eine unbeholfene, aber feste Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Wie könnte ich dich hassen?“, murmelte er, während Dean ein gedämpftes Schluchzen von sich gab. „Du bist der beste und smarteste kleine Bruder, den ich mir wünschen könnte. Deine Anwesenheit macht alles besser, glaub mir – ich weiß nicht, wie ich die letzten Jahre ohne dich ertragen hätte. Ich habe keine Worte, die ausdrücken könnten, wie viel du mir bedeutest.“

Er löste sich vorsichtig wieder von seinem Bruder und wischte ihm sanft mit dem Ärmel über die nassen Wangen.

„Aber das hier ist eine Entscheidung, die ich für _mich_ treffe“, fuhr er fort. „Dieses Leben macht mich kaputt, Dean. Die ständigen Streitereien mit Dad machen mich kaputt. Mit anzusehen, wie du langsam in diese Rolle hineinwächst, macht mich kaputt. Ich will dieses Leben nicht für dich, aber ich kann dir diese Entscheidung auch nicht abnehmen.“

Er schenkte Dean ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder, und nichts wird sich je daran ändern“, sagte er leise. „Aber ich kann das hier einfach nicht länger ertragen.“

Dean sah ihn aus vom Weinen geröteten Augen an und Sam entging die intensive, innere Zerrissenheit auf seinem Gesicht nicht.

Doch schließlich glättete sich seine Miene wieder und mit einem Ernst, den er von seinem kleinen Bruder nicht gewohnt war, sprach er:

„Okay.“

Sam erwiderte verwundert seinen Blick. „Okay...?“

Dean nickte entschlossen.

„Ich werde mit dir kommen.“  


Sams Wunden heilten ohne große Komplikationen und als der Sommer anbrach, war er wieder vollständig genesen.

Er vermied es von da an, John gegenüber noch mal das Thema Trennung zu erwähnen, und Dean und er sprachen nur noch dann über ihre Pläne für die Zukunft, wenn sie sicher sein konnten, dass sie unter sich waren.

Seitdem Dean die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, Sam zu begleiten, erging er sich in ewigen Tagträumen über ein Leben, das nicht nur aus Monsterjagden und heruntergekommen Motelzimmern bestand.

Sam musste lächeln, wann immer sein kleiner Bruder mit einer neuen Idee ankam – „Astronaut, Sam! Ich könnte Astronaut werden!“ – und Deans endlose Energie motivierte ihn, ihr Ziel weiterhin im Blick zu behalten.

Ohne Geld oder Auto würden sie allerdings nicht weit kommen, darum war dies das erste Hindernis, das sie in Angriff nehmen mussten.  


Dean war schließlich derjenige, der die Lösung für eines der beiden Probleme fand.

„Sam!“, rief er aufgeregt, als er eines Tages von der Schule heimkam. „Sam, ich glaube, ich habe ein Auto für uns gefunden!“

Sam sah von seinen Lehrbüchern auf.

John war für ein paar Tage nach Montana gefahren und würde erst am Wochenende zurückkehren, sie hatten also genügend Freiraum bis dahin.

„Gut gemacht, Dean“, erwiderte er und klappte sein Buch zu. „Sehen wir es uns an.“

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte sich sein Bruder in den letzten Tagen nach dem Unterricht auf dem nahegelegenen Schrottplatz herumgetrieben und war dabei auf einen alten Ford Ranger gestoßen, der zwar schon reichlich mitgenommen, aber bis auf einen kaputten Motor noch gut in Schuss war. Selbst die Autoschlüssel fanden sie in einem kleinen Fach zwischen den Sitzen wieder.

„Meinst du, wir können ihn reparieren?“, fragte Dean, nachdem Sam den Motorraum inspiziert hatte.

Sam wischte seine öligen Hände an einem alten Lappen ab.

„Wir müssen drei oder vier Teile austauschen, die Reifen noch mal aufpumpen und den Tank nachfüllen“, entgegnete er. „Aber davon abgesehen? Ja, ich denke, wir können ihn wieder flottmachen.“

Dean strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, und nachdem Sam ihm noch mal genauer erklärt hatte, wonach er Ausschau halten musste, flitzte er los, um die anderen Altwagen auf dem Schrottplatz nach den benötigten Teilen abzusuchen.

In den nächsten zwei Tagen trafen sie sich direkt nach der Schule wieder auf dem Schrottplatz und reparierten den alten Ford nach besten Möglichkeiten.

Sam borgte sich eine Reifenpumpe von einem seiner Klassenkameraden und opferte einen Teil des Geldes, das John ihnen dagelassen hatte, um zwei Kanister mit Benzin zu kaufen.

Dean reparierte derweil die Rücklichter, flickte notdürftig die Löcher in den Sitzpolstern und übermalte die Kratzer im schwarzen Lack mit neuer Farbe.

Nach drei Tagen hatten sie den Ford wieder halbwegs auf Vordermann gebracht und Sam konnte sich einen kurzen Jubelschrei nicht verkneifen, als er zum ersten Mal erfolgreich den Motor startete.

Nun stand ihrer Flucht nicht mehr viel im Wege.  


Am Donnerstagabend klingelte plötzlich das Telefon.

„Ich werde morgen im Laufe des Tages zurückkehren“, teilte John seinem ältesten Sohn mit. „Sobald die Schule aus ist, werden wir abreisen. Es wäre darum das Beste, wenn ihr heute Abend schon eure Sachen packt.“

„Okay, Dad“, sagte Sam. „Bis morgen!“

Dann legte er auf.

„Was hat er gesagt?“, fragte Dean mit angespannter Miene.

Sam starrte für einen Moment den Hörer in seiner Hand an, bevor er ihn wieder zurück auf das Telefon legte.

„Er sagte, dass wir morgen die Stadt verlassen werden.“ Er sah seinen kleinen Bruder an. „Das würde bedeuten, dass unsere Arbeit in den letzten Tagen umsonst war.“

Er atmete tief durch. „Es sei denn...“

Dean nickte. Er begriff sofort, was Sam ihm mitteilen wollte.

„Wir reisen heute Nacht ab.“  


Sie packten ihre Sachen schnell und effizient, wie sie es schon unzählige Mal zuvor getan hatten.

Sam steckte den Rest von dem Geld ein, das John ihnen für die Woche gegeben hatte – es waren keine dreißig Dollar mehr, sie würden also in nächster Zeit vorrangig im Ford schlafen müssen. Aber das war okay. Hauptsache, sie hatten ein Auto und genug Benzin, um es bis zum nächsten Bundesstaat zu schaffen. Um alles andere würden sie sich danach kümmern.

Obwohl der Moment ihrer Abreise so plötzlich gekommen war und die Chance bestand, dass sie ihren Vater für lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen würden, wirkte Dean sehr gelassen, und Sam wurde einmal mehr bewusst, wie sehr er die Willensstärke seines Bruders unterschätzt hatte.

Dean unterstützte Sam tatkräftig dabei, ihre Taschen und Rucksäcke auf die Ladefläche des Rangers zu hieven, bevor er wie selbstverständlich auf den Beifahrersitz kletterte und sich anschnallte.

Sam sah sich noch ein letztes Mal im Zimmer um und beschloss, ihrem Vater eine kurze Abschiedsnachricht zu schreiben, die er auf den Esstisch legte, bevor er das Zimmer abschloss und den Schlüssel unter die Fußmatte legte.

Nachdem er auf der Fahrerseite eingestiegen war und seinen Gurt umgelegt hatte, sah er zu Dean hinüber.

„Bereit?“, fragte er.

Dean lächelte hoffnungsvoll. „Finden wir es heraus.“

Dann startete Sam den Motor und fuhr vom Parkplatz des Motels herunter. Wenige Minuten später befand er sich bereits auf dem Highway in Richtung Westen.  


Sie legten in dieser Nacht fast sechshundert Kilometer zurück.

Während Dean irgendwann einschlief, den Kopf gegen die Seitenscheibe gelehnt, war Sam zu nervös und adrenalingeladen, um auch nur daran zu denken, ein Auge zuzumachen.

Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie es tatsächlich getan hatten – dass sie auf dem besten Wege waren, ihrem bisherigen Leben zu entkommen.

Immer wieder sah Sam in den Rückspiegel und insgeheim rechnete er damit, dass jeden Moment ein schwarzer Chevrolet Impala in sein Blickfeld rückte. Doch nichts passierte. Niemand versuchte, sie aufzuhalten.

Sie waren zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich frei.

Im Morgengrauen überquerten sie die Grenze nach Arizona und Sam parkte ihr Auto auf einer der ersten Raststätten am Highway, um den Tank nachzufüllen.

Anschließend döste er zwei Stunden mit zurückgelehntem Sitz vor sich hin, bis Dean anfing sich, sich zu regen, und müde die Augen öffnete.

„Wo sind wir?“, fragte er und gähnte.

„Arizona“, entgegnete Sam und sein Bruder schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das mit dem Sonnenaufgang hätte konkurrieren können.

„Das ist gut“, sagte er.

Sam erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ja.“

Sie stiegen aus, um ihre Wasserflaschen an der Raststätte aufzufüllen und sich das billigste Frühstück zu kaufen, das auf dem Speiseplan des Diners stand. Sam gönnte sich eine Tasse tiefschwarzen Filterkaffees, um wieder wach zu werden, dann kehrten sie zum Auto zurück und setzten ihre Reise fort.  


Im Laufe des dritten Tages legte sich allmählich Sams Angst, dass ihr Vater sie doch noch einholen würde.

Sie hatten mittlerweile Kalifornien erreicht und fuhren die Küste entlang Richtung Norden. Es war ein verregneter Nachmittag und sie hatten am Morgen ihr letztes Geld ausgegeben, um ein letztes Mal den Tank aufzufüllen. Auch ihre Lebensmittelvorräte waren fast aufgebraucht und Sam beschloss, in der nächsten, größeren Stadt nach einem Parkplatz zu suchen, sowie nach einer vorläufigen Unterkunft für Dean und ihn.

Das Wetter war zwar warm genug, um im Pazifik zu baden, aber Sam sehnte sich dennoch nach einer richtigen Dusche und vor allem einem richtigen Bett. Und auch Dean hatte eine Pause dringend nötig.

Die Sonne war bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als ihn ein lautes Hupen irritiert in den Rückspiegel sehen ließ.

Im dichten Regen war der Wagen hinter ihm kaum zu erkennen, aber Sam sah genug, dass ihm vor Schreck das Herz in die Hose rutschte.

Dean sah in den Seitenspiegel und warf Sam dann einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Ist das der Impala?“

Erneut hupte es, und dieses Mal war sich Sam sicher: John hatte sie gefunden.

Er hupte zweimal zurück, dann bremste er den Wagen langsam bis zum Stillstand ab und hielt am Straßenrand an.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!“, zischte Dean. „Er wird uns den Kopf abreißen!“

„Es ist Dad“, erwiderte Sam und sah seinen kleinen Bruder an. „Er wird nicht aufgeben, bis er uns gefunden hat, und wenn er uns bis zum Ende der Welt verfolgen muss.“

Er holte tief Luft.

„Bleib hier“, sagte er dann. „Ich werde mit ihm reden.“

Dann öffnete er die Fahrertür und stieg aus.

Der Impala war knapp fünfzig Meter hinter ihnen am Straßenrand zu stehen gekommen.

Das gelbe Licht seiner Scheinwerfer durchschnitt die Dunkelheit, doch der Regen erschwerte die Sicht erheblich und Sam konnte den Fahrer des Wagens nur als dunklen Schemen ausmachen.

„Was glaubst du, was du hier tust?“, ertönte plötzlich die Stimme seines Vaters.

John war ebenfalls ausgestiegen und lief Sam ein paar Meter entgegen, bevor er wieder stehenblieb.

„Das, was du mir schon vor Jahren geraten hast“, erwiderte Sam. „Gehen, wenn es mir nicht passt.“

Sein Vater schüttelte mit einem verzweifelten Lachen den Kopf.

„Ich wusste, dass du mich eines Tages verlassen würdest, Sammy“, rief er über das Rauschen des Regens hinweg. „Du hast nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Aber du hattest verdammt noch mal kein Recht, deinen Bruder mitzunehmen!“

„Es war Deans Entscheidung, mich zu begleiten!“, entgegnete Sam. „Wärst du öfter für ihn da gewesen, wäre er sicher auch bei dir geblieben. Aber er hat sich dagegen entschieden!“

John antwortete nicht sofort und im blendenden Licht der Scheinwerfer konnte Sam sein Gesicht nicht erkennen.

„Lass mich selbst mit ihm sprechen“, sagte er dann. „Bitte.“

Sam zögerte. Er wollte nicht, dass Dean mit ihrem Vater sprach und sich von ihm erweichen ließ, zu ihm zurückzukehren.

Aber wenn John seinen Sohn sehen wollte, dann konnte er ihm diesen Wunsch auch nicht abschlagen. Nach dem, was die Brüder ihm angetan hatten, war es das Mindeste, was sie ihm schuldig waren.

Sam machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und klopfte an die Tür des Fords.

Dean kurbelte die Scheibe hinunter.

„Was ist los?“

„Dad will mit dir reden.“

Dean fluchte leise.

Doch dann kurbelte er die Scheibe wieder hinauf und stieg auf der Fahrerseite aus.

„Dean!“, rief John, als er seinen Jüngsten erblickte, und Sam konnte die deutliche Erleichterung in seiner Stimme hören. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht.“

„Was hast du erwartet?“, erwiderte Dean. „Sam hat mich schließlich nicht gezwungen, ihn zu begleiten.“

„Dein Bruder ist ein verdammter Sturkopf und alt genug, um seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen“, sagte John. „Aber du bist erst zwölf, Dean, und ich erwarte von dir, dass du mit mir zurückfährst! Dann können wir diese ganze Sache wieder vergessen.“

„Ich will aber nicht zurück!“, rief Dean.

„Dean“, begann John, „du hast keine Ahnung, was du da–“

„Lass mich gefälligst ausreden!“, unterbrach Dean seinen Vater und Sam sah ihn überrascht an. Er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder noch nie mit so viel Zorn und Leidenschaft mit John reden hören. „Ich will nicht wochenlang allein in irgendeinem Motel herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass du zurückkehrst! Ich will nicht alle zwei Monate umziehen und eine neue Highschool besuchen mit Mitschülern, die nie die Gelegenheit haben werden, mich kennenzulernen! Ich bin es satt, der Freak jeder neuen Klasse zu sein! Und ich will keine Monster mehr bekämpfen oder Angst davor haben müssen, dass sie mich oder meine Familie töten! _Ich will nicht mehr, Dad!_ “

„Dean.“ Plötzlich war Johns Stimme gefährlich ruhig. „Du wirst auf der Stelle deine Sachen holen und hierherkommen.“

„ _Nein!_ “, schrie Dean, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, und in seinem Schrei steckte alle Wut und Enttäuschung und Frustration seines zwölfjährigen Lebens.

Wortlos griff Sam nach seiner Hand und sein Bruder umklammerte seine Finger so fest, dass es beinahe wehtat.

„Nein“, wiederholte Dean, nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. „Ich werde nicht mit dir kommen, Dad.“

John sah seine beiden Söhne schweigend an, während der Regen ihnen über das Gesicht lief und von ihren nassen Haaren tropfte.

„Ich nehme an, das ist euer letztes Wort“, sagte er schließlich. Es war keine Frage.

Sam und Dean sahen sich an.

„Ja“, erwiderte Sam und Dean nickte stumm.

„Ich verstehe“, sagte John, und er klang mit einem Mal sehr, sehr müde. „In dem Fall habe ich etwas für euch... Sam?“

Sam zögerte kurz, dann ließ er Deans Hand los und trat auf seinen Vater zu. Dieser überreichte ihm einen Umschlag, den Sam schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Er riss die Augen auf. „Das ist...!“

„Eine kleine Starthilfe in ein hoffentlich besseres Leben.“

Sam sah seinem Vater ins Gesicht und er war sich nicht länger sicher, ob die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen wirklich nur vom Regen herrührte.

„Danke, Dad“, stieß er heiser hervor.

„Mach’s gut, Sam“, sagte sein Vater. Dann lächelte er schwach. „Ich würde dich bitten, auf deinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen, aber mir scheint, das hast du sowieso schon immer besser gemacht, als ich.“

Er wandte sich ab.

„Passt auf euch auf, Jungs.“

Dann ging er zurück zum Impala, und nur wenige Momente später war der Wagen in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwunden.

Sam sah ihm wie versteinert nach, den Umschlag mit dem Geld noch immer in der Hand, während der Regen auf ihn hinabprasselte.

Erst als er Deans kalte Hand in seiner spürte, erwachte er wieder aus seiner Starre.

„Lass uns gehen, Sam“, sagte Dean leise. „Ich bin müde.“

Sam nickte stumm.

Seine Finger schlossen sich um die seines Bruders und Hand in Hand kehrten sie zum Ford zurück.  


~*~  


„Oh mein Gott, Dean“, stöhnte Sam, als er die Tür seines Schlafzimmers öffnete. „Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass mein Zimmer tabu ist, wenn du wieder eine deiner weiblichen Bekanntschaften abschleppst?“

„Sorry, Sammy“, erwiderte sein Bruder, dessen intimste Körperteile nur notdürftig von Sams Bettdecke bedeckt wurden, und schenkte ihm ein sonniges Lächeln. „Dein Zimmer lag einfach näher an der Wohnungstür.“

Er wackelte suggestiv mit den Augenbrauen und Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor er sich abwandte und ins Wohnzimmer ging.

„Dafür erwarte ich, dass du meine Bettwäsche wäschst!“, rief er über die Schulter. „Sonst fängst du an, Miete zu zahlen!“

„Jawohl, Sir!“, tönte es aus seinem Schlafzimmer, begleitet von einem Lachen, und Sam verdrehte die Augen. Doch er konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln auch nicht verkneifen.

Fünf Jahre waren vergangen, seitdem sie nach Palo Alto gekommen waren und sich zusammen eine Wohnung genommen hatten. In ihrem ersten, winzigen Apartment hatten sie ganze zwei Jahre gelebt, bevor Sam einen Studentenjob an der Stanford University ergattern konnte, der deutlich besser bezahlt wurde als alles, was er vorher getan hatte.

Während Sam seit ein paar Jahren sein Jurastudium verfolgte, stand Dean mittlerweile kurz vor dem Abschluss der Highschool. Darüber hinaus war er in den letzten Jahren zum Star des hiesigen Footballteams aufgestiegen und konnte sich vor weiblichen Verehrern oft kaum retten. Nicht, dass er das unbedingt wollte.

Die Götter mussten seinem kleinen Bruder gnädig gewogen sein, denn Dean hatte das Aussehen und Selbstbewusstsein eines Filmstars und Sam wäre nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen, hätte er mittlerweile auch seinen eigenen Fanclub.

Nicht, dass er sich dieses Leben nicht verdient hatte nach allem, was er in den Jahren davor durchgemacht hatte.  


Da Sam und Dean keine Ahnung hatten, wo ihr Vater war, schickten sie alle Briefe an ihn stattdessen an Bobby, mit der Bitte, sie an John weiterzuleiten, wann immer er wieder zu Besuch war.

Hin und wieder rief Bobby sie an und teilte ihnen mit, dass er John ihre Briefe gegeben hatte – aber ob ihr Vater sie auch las, konnte er den Brüdern nicht sagen, da er mit Bobby nie über seine Söhne sprach.

Es schmerzte, dass ihr Vater kein Interesse daran zu haben schien, mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber Sam vermutete, dass der Verlust und das Gefühl, verraten worden zu sein, noch immer tief saßen.

Schließlich waren sie diejenigen, die sich von ihm abgewandt hatten, und damit hatten sie offenbar auch ihr Recht verwirkt, an seinem Leben teilzuhaben.

Zumindest war das Sams These zu John Winchesters Schweigen. Was Dean darüber dachte, wusste er nicht. Dafür sprachen sie zu selten über ihren Vater.

Und vielleicht war das auch das Beste so.

Sam blickte von seinen Gesetzestexten auf, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Aus Gewohnheit überprüfte er, ob sein alter Baseballschläger aus Highschool-Zeiten noch immer neben der Tür an der Wand lehnte. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Dann öffnete er die Tür.

Es war ein Postbote, der ihm ein schuhkartongroßes Paket überreichte. Sam konnte keinen Absender entdecken, doch die Handschrift, in der ihre Adresse verfasst worden war, war ihm bekannt.

Er schloss die Wohnungstür und stellte das Paket auf den Küchentisch.

Während er es anstarrte, befiel ihn plötzlich eine ungute Vorahnung.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch öffnete er es schließlich.

Das Paket enthielt fünf Dinge:

Einen Schlüsselbund, an dem auch ein paar Autoschlüssel hingen, deren Textur und Form Sam jederzeit mit geschlossenen Augen wiedererkannt hätte, ein in Leder gebundenes Notizbuch, ein alter Colt, in dessen Griff ein Pentagramm eingeritzt war, dazu eine kleines Kästchen mit Patronen... und ein Brief von Bobby.

Sam, der ahnte, was er enthalten würde, öffnete ihn mit zitternden Fingern.  


_Hallo Sam, hallo Dean,  
_

_ich wünschte, ich müsste euch diese Zeilen nicht schreiben, aber leider ist der schlimmste Fall eingetreten._

_Vorletzte Nacht erreichte mich die Nachricht von Johns Tod._

_Ein gemeinsamer Bekannter hatte ihn auf einer seiner letzten Jagden begleitet und nachdem er eine Weile nichts von ihm gehört hatte, war er seiner Spur gefolgt und fand ihn schließlich auf einem alten Friedhof mitten im Nirgendwo wieder. Er weiß nicht, was John dort gemacht hat – euer Vater war alles andere als gesprächig, wenn es um seine Jagden ging, wie ihr euch sicher noch erinnert – aber er brachte seinen Leichnam zu mir zurück.  
_

_Euer Vater hat ein anständiges Jäger-Begräbnis bekommen und ich hoffe, dass er seinen Frieden gefunden hat. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr Jungs nicht mit dabei sein konntet, aber ihr wohnt auf der anderen Seite des Landes und ich habe nicht die Möglichkeit, ihn solange auf Eis zu legen, bis ihr hier seid._

_Wie ihr wisst, hat euer Vater nie über euch geredet, aber ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass er in den letzten Jahren häufig in Kalifornien war._

_Es mag nur ein kleiner Trost sein, aber ich glaube, er war auf seine Weise immer bei euch, und wenn er nur aus der Ferne über euch gewacht hat._

_Ich habe euch alles mitgeschickt, was er bei sich trug, als er starb._

_Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch sagen, warum John einen uralten Colt bei sich hatte und wozu er gut ist, aber das scheint eines der vielen Geheimnisse zu sein, die euer Vater mit ins Grab genommen hat._

_Der Impala steht auf meinem Hof. Ich habe ihn repariert und ihr könnt ihn euch jederzeit abholen. Ihr habt eure halbe Kindheit darin verbracht, es wäre nicht richtig, wenn ihr ihn nicht bekommen würdet.  
_

_Ich weiß, dass dies ziemlich viel auf einmal ist. Wenn ihr Fragen oder Sorgen habt oder einfach nur reden wollt, zögert bitte nicht, mich anzurufen. Ich bin jederzeit für euch da, wenn ihr mich braucht, ich hoffe, das wisst ihr.  
_

_Bobby_  


Sam las den Brief noch drei weitere Male, und mit jedem Mal ließen die Tränen in seinen Augen seine Sicht mehr verschwimmen.

Dann ließ er ihn schließlich sinken und rief nach Dean.  


Sie hatten ihre Freiheit bekommen.

Und John hatte den Preis dafür bezahlt.

Dies war eine Tatsache, die Sam bis zu seinem Lebensende mit sich herumtragen würde.

Doch müsste er dieselbe Entscheidung erneut treffen?

Er würde jedes Mal exakt dasselbe tun.

Für sich – aber vor allem für Dean.

Immer für Dean.  


  


**~ Ende ~**

_Sometimes I sit and I stare at the rain_

_Isn't rain filled with sorrow?_

_Wonder if I'll see my home again_

_Will it be dry tomorrow?_

_Time passes softly and I'm a day older_

_But still I'm living days gone by_

_Ashes to ashes, the rain's turning colder_

_Finding tomorrow, the ashes, the rain and I._

_(James Gang: “Ashes, The Rain And I”)_


End file.
